What She was Meant to Be
by Amledo
Summary: Pan has grown up and finished college, disappointed with her lack of training she follows Vegeta. Rated for darker themes warnings inside Vegeta/Pan later on. Trunks bashing.
1. Sunset Reflection

(A/N: hey this isn't very long but it is something that I thought I'd try. Don't own DBZ, and I don't think any of us ever will. This is likely going to be a Pan/Vegeta fic, so don't read it if you can't deal with it.)

It was late in the day, the sun wasn't quite near to setting but appeared to be favoring the western horizon, darkness was always slow to come in the summer months, he liked it that way. Though the heat beaded his skin with sweat and his breath occasionally drew short from the humidity during training, he wouldn't have it any other way because that was how it had been on Planet Vegeta, his long lost home. But in thinking about the battles won and lost, he had fond memories of his home, and it always touched a small smile to his lips. It was a smile that he carefully kept from those around him, waiting until a solitary moment to allow his coal black eyes to brighten and his anger touched brow to soften.

He sighed gently, watching the sun without looking at it so that he didn't damage his eyes, it was a peaceful moment, one he longed to enjoy forever. The image of his father standing next to him, proud and silent as they watched a similar scene, the only thing marring the horizon then was the ghastly image of Frieza's ship. It occurred to him, that here, on Earth, a planet he had promised to hate, his memories were perfected. Dearly he wished for the companionship of a true Sayian, for one fleeting second he wanted to feel a power signal kin to his own. Even Kakarot's had changed over time, the presence of his deep love of peace had altered him, the only way that Vegeta was able to tell that he maintained his own was on full moon nights, or during the traditional Heat season.

"It's a sight familiar and distant. So new and old all at once, that it makes you want to laugh," she spoke softly and his smile grew, only for a second did he consider shooing her away. He turned slightly from the sight holding close the image of the sun-kissed trees and grass, so far away from the city where everything was still pure and good about nature. So he allowed his eyes to meet hers, watching their coal black with intense concentration, taking in the pale contrast of her skin and the deep ebony of her hair, Son Pan. It was she alone that had come to understand him, and though she was the grandchild of a 3rd class like (and he couldn't believe he was thinking it) Goku, he admired her strength.

"This is true, a touch of home to make the heart stir," he said simplistically and she smirked as she moved to stand beside him. For a second he took note of the way she crossed her arms over her small torso, assertive of her power. On such an unconscious level she was reaching out to her heritage that he believed she would find her way to it, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he prayed that she would unlock that secret one day.

"I wish I could have seen it. I want that home a place for me to belong, for my heart to be tied to, somewhere to make me whole. Tell me about it Vegeta, please?" she breathed and he gave an unconcealed grin. He sat and patted the ground beside him, it was something that his own children had never asked him, and that Goku's family did their best to avoid. It had been so long but he remembered so much, the way the night sky blazed with stars and on clearer nights the blood red forms of planets now long dead. The grassy fields that he could so easily get lost in, and so frequently did as part of training missions. The Palace such as it was; and his father's calm critique on his growing power and grooming for the throne.

(A/N: Reviews are happiness.)


	2. Wanting to Belong

(A/N: Sorry for short chapters and OOC, but I had a thought and made it into a story. Don't own DBZ, love my reviewers.)

Chapter 2--Wanting to Belong

She started at him, completely rapt, the sun was almost setting by the time that he had wrapped up, and he unconsciously wiped a tear from her cheek. It surprised her but she did not jump, her voice was taking awhile to find itself and she stood up beside him, silent. He knew the look of deep contemplation on her face, and it made him realize just how inhuman she was for all of the blood that had shaped her slender frame. Being less than a head shorter than he was she still ranked a little below average in size for a Sayian female, but her body was well muscled and her reaction time impeccable. No human did he really see when he looked at her, but compact strength and passion, the girl held an inner fury that he was determined to see though into a Super Sayian transformation.

"Vegeta?" she seemed hesitant and he gave a short grunt, acknowledging that she had spoken and was allowed to continue. His eyes did their job and did not deviate from the sinking sun for he did not want to find too much to admire in the young woman's body, for most surely she was now a woman and not entirely beyond his notice. "I know you're my Prince, but thank you for giving me your time. It was just what I've needed to hear about the planet I should have been born on," she admitted and he laughed softly, for a second she looked hurt and though he caught this out of the corner of his eyes, he sought to rectify any pain she might be feeling.

"I'm glad, that you feel so strongly about it. But you are lucky to have been born here, even if it is only as a quarter-blood. We Sayians were rigid in our class system, and had you not been born here, we never would have known each other. True you might have seen me at celebrations, but you would have been relegated to a 3rd class life, and your spirit is too strong for that Pan Son," he stated gently, not knowing why it felt so strange to admit to himself that his life would be very different if he had never known her. Most days when she trained with him (and she had been doing so regularly now that she was done with college) he almost forgot about her family and who she really was, and very slowly, she was winning her freedom from that category.

"Vegeta-san, I want just to be a Sayian. I want pure blood, I don't care if it is from Goku's line at all. I want to be a Super Sayian, and I want…"

"You just want to feel like you belong, not like you have to divide yourself the way they've been making you do. I know Pan, I know," he said and he really did hurt for the girl, she bowed her head silently and he smelt tears on the breeze as he watched the sun touch the horizon and sink below it. The sky purpled like a bruise as they stood in silence, he would never offend her by calling so much attention to her assumed weakness by forcing her to look at him. When he felt her turn to leave he did the same, following her back to the small clearing they had been using. The gravity room was great but they needed vast tracks of empty space to work with, and both of them had sleeping bags set out on the ground, life could be lived fairly easily in the wild because there was plenty to hunt.


	3. Strong Enough

(A/N: Well here it is Chapter 3, hope you like it. I can't tell you why I decided to write it but if you don't like it please don't flame me just because of the pairing. Don't own DBZ.)

Chapter 3—Strong Enough

"I don't want to go back Vegeta, not until I can prove to all of them that I can be just as strong," Pan said and the haze of tears was strong on her voice. He knew, she had been brow-beaten most of her life by those around her, that she could never be strong enough, that she wasn't as good as they were. But most of all he resented the people who said they loved her because they thought her weaker simply for her feminine body. He personally never lumped her in with his children and had refused to place her with the declining Son offspring. So he decided to risk something as she stood with her back to him in the clearing.

"But you'll never be as strong Pan. I know I've been wasting my time on you. I know that even Bulla can beat you," he heard her breath hitch and her power level quickly skyrocketed to its height, anger was a beautiful weapon. "They have all been right, you are a weakling and I would have been embarrassed if you had been born on my planet. I wouldn't have let you live long enough to breed, pathetic little piece of 3rd class garbage. Hell I would have killed your mother for birthing you," he shouted at her and she screamed, definite tears of anguish and misery. Her power level was becoming erratic, spiking higher and higher, always reaching new peaks.

"Shut up Vegeta! You don't know how he hurt me!" she screamed, her voice painful, if he knew what he was doing wasn't going to work he would have taken it all back in that instant. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her in a state of such raw hurt and need, to kiss her and tell her it was alright. That little self admission made his mind blaze with anger and he quickly ascended through the power barrier that allowed him to go Super Sayian 4, something he rarely did.

"Look at me Pan, this is what a real Sayian can do, you don't even have your tail anymore, how useless are you? I'm always going to be stronger than you, I won't even remember you when you go, you are so useless," he growled, primal and glad that the 4th level killed all of his emotions, all that he was in that moment was the warrior. He saw her aura ripple golden and stick, her hair rose in a shock of golden, resembling his own hair, and her black eyes transform to a stunning turquoise. Son Pan had made it to Super Sayian, but she wasn't stopping, he quickly realized this and took a step back. She was screaming furiously and he swore she was crying tears of blood as she breached level 2 in her animalistic fury.

"I'm so tired of all of them, thinking I'm so weak. They hate me because I can't be like them, so they make me cry. They try to crush and deny what I really am. Damn it all to Hell I'm a Sayian and I'm not going to tolerate humanity anymore, I'll show that bastard," she roared and her small body trembled, near to tearing apart as she achieved the 3rd level, the highest she could reach until he found a way to get her that tail back. He saw that the sheer power coursing through her was going to tear her apart, so even though level 4 made him almost immune to emotion, the preservation of one so strong was something that caused him to act.

So he bound her in his arms, and quelled her aura with his own. She struggled passionately against him, and though he was going to wear bruises for it, he held her tight. Before long her power stopped rising and all that he was holding onto was a woman who had nearly killed herself to prove them all wrong. Calmly, he met her eyes, furious but aware, the power of the Super Sayian looked good on her, and the long mane of hair gleamed very nicely in the starlight that managed to penetrate the canopy.


	4. Bonded

(A/N: I am sorry and all of that, it gets weird at some point I'm sure, but I don't know much about SSJ4 umm, well here it is. Don't own DBZ and I already claimed that it was OOC.)

Chapter 4—Bonded

"Vegeta, Pan, you two okay?" Goku and Gohan were the first to appear, but Vegeta could sense the others coming. He calmly presented his accomplishment and Pan's to her father and grandfather, holding her delicately by the shoulder as she trembled. That tiny body of hers was still nearly shaking itself apart with sheer power, but he could save her from madness, his aura would keep her safe. Goku smiled broadly he met Vegeta's eyes and nodded, he understood and accepted what neither Vegeta or Pan had come to recognize.

"Pan you told me you were spending the summer with Bulla," Gohan seemed disappointed at the deception but he couldn't deny his pride in knowing that his daughter was now stronger than he was. Of course he recognized the words in his father's mind, Bound, he understood it for what it was. While it killed him that Vegeta was the one she had found, he knew not even his word as her father could prevent it, and as the others arrived, he made a plan that involved the Dragon Radar.

"I told you guys I was strong," Pan said at last, her voice fading softly though her eyes found venom for Trunks. It was because of him that she wasn't staying with Bulla. He was the whole reason that she had fled with Vegeta for a crash course in all that training that she had recently been missing. Her current teacher caught her in his arms as she feinted and the power flowed slowly from her body. No one would try to take her from him, Vegeta wrapped the elongated tail of his 4th level around her and allowed her frame to relax against his.

"I need time with her, otherwise she will never be able to keep the power in check. But she will be more than able to handle it when I am done with her," Vegeta promised softly, his voice a low growl that not even he recognized. Goten and Trunks did not seem to understand the way that Goku and Gohan did, they were led away by the older males, much had to be explained. Numbers 17 and 18 watched with mild curiosity, they had been relaxing at the Kame house (17 had moved in not long after Krillin's death to help his sister out) when they felt a new spike of power. They both nodded slowly, accepting that the girl they had known since her birth was safe, and though they didn't understand the concept of Sayian life, they would be happy for whatever outcome the two chose. Piccolo was the last to leave, his dark eyes focused on Vegeta's as the older Sayian came out of his powered up state.

"Just keep her safe Vegeta. She's all that Gohan has since Videl left him," Piccolo stated, and Vegeta glanced up at him, giving the Namekian a little personal recognition that he never would have before.

"I would never endanger her. But Namek, I know your secret and we both know that if you'd use that heart in your chest, she wouldn't have to be the only thing in his life," the Sayian Prince stated and smirked at the blush that tinted the green man's cheeks. Once the Namekian had left him alone with his charge, Vegeta felt the reality of his situation sink in. He brushed Pan's hair from her face and sighed, he hadn't intended it, and if it weren't for the fact that Bulma had already left him, he would have been in a lot of trouble.


	5. The Truth

(A/N: umm, chapter 5. OOCness and I don't own DBZ. Lemons coming soon but not this chapter)

Chapter 5—The Truth

Placing the small woman in her sleeping bag he sat back against a tree thinking of all that had changed in the past years. Krillin's death hadn't come as much of a shock, he was human and frail, and Shenron couldn't bring someone back once they had made peace with their own death. Vegeta had to admit that he was happy that the Android siblings were on speaking terms again, and though they both had a long lifespan to share with other people he was sure that they no longer had eyes for anyone but the girl Marron and her child with Uub. Not that the young man wasn't in the picture, but they were a doting grandmother and great uncle if Vegeta had ever seen them.

As his thoughts turned to the human aspects of their lives, he smiled, Videl had left Gohan, she was tired of all the fighting and there was a man that she met while on a business trip. Gohan had known instantly, and in what Vegeta deemed proper Sayian fashion, the boy had thrown her out with no option for a second chance (that didn't mean that he didn't miss her though). It wasn't quite the same with Bulma, she had never married him, and it didn't hurt when she found love elsewhere. She even allowed him to continue to live at Capsule Corp. so long as he didn't make life hell for the man that she had chosen to marry. Life had worked out well for the Sayian Prince, and though he knew that he would always have to claim Trunks and Bulla as his children, he was okay with giving up on them. Pan was such a bright spark that he simply didn't care.

"Vegeta?" she asked softly from her sleeping bag, her eyes fluttering open. Immediately he was at her side, he knelt next to her and did not hesitate to take her hand when she reached for him. He very calmly met her eyes, and shared a smile with her.

"You did well Pan-chan, you did very well," he told her softly and helped her to sit up. She looked confused for a moment, curling unconsciously against the older man's chest. Slowly, painfully, her memory put itself to rights, and while she knew that Vegeta hadn't meant his words she couldn't help but bristle at the thought of such weakness. But she knew that she was strong now, after weeks of training with her favorite Sayian she had come to realize that he truly accepted her, and he always would have even if she hadn't achieved Super Sayian. She was glad that she did though, and level 3 no less, if only she had had her tail.

"Thanks Vegeta, for helping me. I feel so different…I feel so close to you," she admitted with a blush as she realized that she was practically sitting in his lap with her back flush against his chest, his arms and tail holding her protectively close.

"We bonded Pan. It's a very primal Sayian thing; it allows perspective mates to determine who is the best partner for their strength. Somehow, we chose each other," he told her very softly, almost afraid of what her response could be. His lips were close to her ear, and he was gently inhaling her scent, it was fantastic to think that she could be his, but he didn't want to force it on her. True the only way out would have to be suicide, because the bond was only breakable by death, and killing himself once hadn't been all that bad really.


	6. I Love You

(A/N: Welcome back my friends to the strange world of Amledo. I don't own DBZ, OOCness and citrus (I mean lemons) on this chapter and the next, Trunks has never deserved Pan in my opinion. Overtly implied rape; and Vegeta is my hero. On with the show.)

Chapter 6—I Love You

"You mean that we can be mates? Wait, I can't do that to you. Vegeta you are the Prince I'd be—"

He silenced her, gently pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, allowing her to twist in his arms and to deepen the contact. As his hands slid around to her back he felt the heat of her body and craved it, the young woman in his arms drove him just as crazy as any true potential mate would have. He licked gently at her lower lip, begging her for entrance and she slowly opened her mouth to him, taking in the sweetness of his tongue before exploring his mouth as well. As his hands gripped her hips she moaned into the kiss, it made her feel so good to be held like that. But as his gloved hand brushed the skin beneath her shirt she went tense and he instantly stopped, her heart was hammering.

"Pan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Vegeta said staring the wide-eyed girl in the face. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to make her pain go away, but she didn't seem like she was much in the mood for being kissed.

"No, Vegeta, you didn't hurt me. It's just that, well when I came out here with you…I wanted to get stronger for so many reasons. But there was one that I just couldn't bring myself to admit to you," she was breathing raggedly and he could tell that she was scared beyond her wits; he just didn't know whether to hold her tighter or let her go. All he really knew was that it wouldn't be a story with a happy end; her face was drawn with remembered pain.

"It's okay to tell me Pan, I won't hurt you, I just want to help you," he said, and it was true. He knew that his heart was set on mating her, on being her pair bonded husband and lover for the rest of his life.

"I…It was Trunks…He told me he needed to talk to me. It was the second night that I was at CC and Bulla was out with Goten. I was so stupid Vegeta, and I wasn't strong enough…"

"He forced himself on you? Pan, I know you have the pride of a true Sayian, but…"

"Oh Vegeta, he said he'd kill me," she moaned and cried. He bound her against his chest and tucked her head under his chin. Tears glistened in his eyes at the very thought, and how cold he had to be not to realize the blood scent that followed Pan for the first few days of their training not to mention the depression. He touched her face and she slowly lifted her eyes, her lips found his in a soft kiss and he kept himself in check. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already had been; it was only when she pushed him to the ground that he knew she trusted him.

With still shaking hands she pulled her shirts off, her gloves cast on the ground beside them. Vegeta stared at her as love and lust burned their way through his mind, making his need grow. But he reined himself in, allowing her to remove his shirt and her bra. When she placed one of his hands against her breast, he was glad that he had removed the glove. Her warmth needed to be appreciated in flesh. Slowly she got them naked and rolled herself under him, staring up at him with trust for her soon to be mate.

"I…want to make love to you, beautiful Pan," Vegeta said gently, and the words and kindness came so easily when it was the person he was meant for. She leaned her head up and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you Vegeta, I trust you to make love to me," she said quietly, and he slipped an arm under her torso, pulling her flush against himself but not entering her. Her eyes locked on his with love and trust. He kissed her mouth, knowing that he couldn't hurt her.


	7. Different

(A/N: Chapter 7 and lemony goodness you've been warned. I really don't own the series. OOC, Trunks bashing and Vegeta/Pan, I defy you conventional DBZ fic. Reviews are my lifeblood; help me improve ladies and gentlemen.)

Chapter 7—Different

"I love you too Pan and I promise never to hurt you. I will mate you and protect you for the rest of my life," he swore to her and she nodded. He knew her body perfectly, and he made her a part of him. The lovemaking was slow but she cried out at all the appropriate moments, and he was gentle when he bit in to the delicate flesh at the joining of her neck and right shoulder. She returned the gesture without any prompting and they softly lapped at one another's blood as they rode out their simultaneous climax.

"My mate," Pan breathed as he secured them in his sleeping bag, her body flush with his, her head resting on his chest. The sound of his heart comforted her like nothing else ever had and she was smiling as his hand stroked her back. Vegeta was different, he was a good man, and she was so happy to be his mate. The age difference didn't bother her one bit and she knew that it never could as her lips pressed against his mating mark, making him let a growl of pleasure.

"You have used much energy today my beloved. Sleep well, I will still be here when you wake, we never have to be apart," he told her and they kissed one last time before sleep took them, the amazing quickness with which a person of Sayian blood could fall asleep never ceased to astound their human companions. Pan and Vegeta both knew that they had never had a more restful night of sleep, and though dawn woke them; neither was quick to leave the comfort that their closely snuggled bodies made beneath the sleeping bag.

"Vegeta, thank you for thinking I'm worthy of being your mate," Pan breathed as she slid atop him, his lips caressing her throat as she gently guided him into her body.

"You've always been worthy," he told her gently and stroked her hips as she worked her body with his. His fingers ghosted along her back until a soft furry something made him pause. Pan moaned in utter pleasure as he touched the appendage that had so recently been renewed. Vegeta growled softly and thrust up into her with a little more force, realizing the implications of the tail and the way her scent had changed his primal side took over. But Pan didn't seem to mind, she called his name and ground her hips down on him, lovemaking was spectacular with the Sayian Prince.

"You know Vegeta, you look a little different today," she said to him softly as she lie collapsed atop him, his body still inside of her, their tails twined together. She traced his jaw and nipped at his skin and he kissed her furiously.

"Pan, I think I ought to tell you that you are different too. Being a full blood doesn't just happen, and I'm willing to bet that your grandfather and father have something to do with that. The dragon balls are astounding things and if that gives me more time with you then so be it my sweet beautiful, sexy mate," he said gently and took her again, pressing her small form beneath his, listening to her moans of pleasure. She screamed as he came inside of her, her body responded with a powerful orgasm and she dug her fingers into his skin.

"Ah, oh, that was…" her breath stopped for a moment and she closed her eyes. "Mated sex is incredible," she breathed, her lips connected with his in passion and he gently removed himself from her. He knew that they had to get dressed, for the day he didn't care very much about training. Pan was his mate, and he was going to bring her home, he was going to assert her strength. The brat he needed to punish, Trunks was going to suffer, and he didn't care what Bulma thought of him for breaking the face of her only son.


	8. Home?

(A/N: This one is shorter, but I was feeling a little blah when I wrote this. Don't own DBZ, don't care for Trunks, and I've grown fond of Vegeta/Pan, OOCness!! Thanks in advance for reviews.)

Chapter 8—Home?

"Pan, you and I have to go home, to Capsule Corp. you'll have to see Trunks," he said softly and crushed his lips against hers, they would leave their sleeping bags, he was planning on making a return, his mate was going to reach Super Sayian 4 if he had anything to say about it and he really had something to say about it.

"I can deal with it Vegeta, I'm your mate after all. And while you look like you are twenty, which makes you younger than your son, I am almost positive that he is still going to run and hide at the thought of violating the woman you have chosen to give your heart to," she said and he grinned, oh she was good, his mate was more like him than he had seen before. But he reasoned that it was the pure Sayian blood coursing through her veins, she had been such a representation in quarter blood, and she had attained perfection.

They were silent in flight, but the grin on his lover's face let him know that she was comfortable in her new skin. He caught sight of his reflection in a small lake, changes only a Sayian would notice, but it was his 20 year old body, and he was hoping to figure out which of his lover's paternal figures he had to thank. He grinned; it was probably the best day of his life. And even the shocked expression on Bulla's face, the near panic in his daughter's eyes was okay.

"Daddy? Pan?" she asked and touched Pan's face, sensing that touching Vegeta would be a mistake. She recognized that her father was suddenly her age, and Vegeta watched her with curiosity.

"It's okay Bulla, I'm just different," Vegeta breathed and the girl smiled.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mom," she called and turned her head toward them once again.

"I could have done that," Pan said and Vegeta very boldly placed his arms around her, kissing her gently. Bulla's jaw dropped, her hands wringing together nervously.

"Vegeta," Gohan said, a smile lighting up his face, he knew not to touch his child. But the formerly older Sayian embraced the half-blooded Gohan; tears were coursing down the Sayian Prince's cheeks.

"Thank you Gohan, thank you so much for Pan, and I…"

"I want her to be happy Vegeta. She's always wanted to be a real Sayian, and I knew that her heart belonged to you. I just let the both of you have the happiness that you've always deserved," Gohan stated simply and the Prince held him at arm's length, the smile on his face was genuine.

"Still, can I call you Dad?" Vegeta's grin was irrepressible and he knew he was behaving like Goku, but being mated to a real Sayian though, it was beyond his wildest dreams and he was happy as he would ever be.


	9. HateSorrow

(A/N: I don't own DBZ. Umm, not really sure where I'm going with this after this point but I'm going to try to finish things up soon I think. Let me know your opinions. Major Trunks hate and rape discussion, you've been warned.)

Chapter 9—Hate/Sorrow

"Vegeta? Gohan, Goku, is this why you stole my Dragon Radar?" Bulma looked more confused than anything, but she couldn't be mad, she wasn't with Vegeta anymore, and Pan did deserve to be happy. "Well, alright. Pan darling catch. Gravity room and a house. Consider this your wedding present okay honey?" Bulma wore a cheery smile and tossed two capsules to the young Sayian woman. Pan caught them with a grin and leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder.

"Dad, Grandpa Goku, this really means a lot to me and I just can't thank you enough. Bulla…you still my friend?" Pan asked softly and Bulla's face faulted for a moment. She stepped forward and embraced Pan softly. Gently Pan wrapped her tail around Bulla's wrist, a gesture of trust and friendship.

"Course you are still my friend. Doesn't mean that occasionally I'm not going to call you Mom to patronize you. Oh, and if I'm going to have any little brothers and sisters you tell me first," Bulla said with a very serious tone, her blue eyes fixed on Pan's with calm consideration.

"I promise, but my babies will always have their tails, just remember that if you go crazy shopping for baby clothes," Pan told her friend but in the back of her mind she knew that with the way that Vegeta and she were going a child was not long in the future. Bulla petted Pan's tail making the new Sayian giggle and smile.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" Trunks' voice was harsh and Bulla shifted, standing in front of Pan protectively. The smile that Bulma wore faded slightly; she glanced between her son and daughter, the situation altered by Pan's distant though vaguely fearful expression. So taking a few steps forward the aging scientist gazed into Trunks eyes, something that made the boy look away, facing the scrutiny of the Son males everywhere his eyes went.

"Trunks, what did you do? She left with Vegeta for a reason," Bulma said, her eyes shifting to Pan's face, trying to reassure her that she was not angry.

"Tell her Trunks. Tell your mother why Pan tried to kill herself in training. Tell her why Pan thought she wasn't good enough…"

"Fine, I raped the bitch. But she let herself get into the situation," Trunks growled and Bulma smacked him. It didn't do anything, not did Bulla's punch. Gohan however slugged Trunks in the cheek so hard that he flew back 15 feet or so, leaving Goten and Goku to restrain the enraged professor. Having once been the strongest of the group Gohan had proven his strength once again.

"How dare you blame her for your disgusting behavior. I can't I won't claim you as a son any longer, get out of Capsule Corp move out, leave. Trunks, you are fired," Bulma's utter repulsion shone in her face.

"That makes two of us boy. A brat like you, to think for one second that you could have come from my bloodline or Bulma's it's insulting," Vegeta spat and the blue haired woman nodded in vehement agreement. Silently Pan had approached Trunks as he had struggled to his feet, Vegeta watched with contempt for the boy, seeing the same in Bulma's eyes and Bulla's face, the entire Son family could have killed the purple haired rapist.

"Trunks, you remember this moment okay? Remember what you did to me, remind yourself that you don't get to see any brothers or sisters you might have, I hope violating my body and taking my virginity was worth what you have won yourself in life. Oh, and I am strong enough to hurt you now," Pan said softly, her eyes flashed turquoise and her hair spiked golden, she didn't go Super Sayian 3 but smashed her fist into his jaw. A small depression formed in the pavement where he had landed, her strike had been intentional and she patted Bulma's hair when the older woman hugged her in apology.

(A/N: No clue when the next chapter is coming.)


	10. Resolutions and Good Bye

(A/N: Yes it is very short. But I have decided that this will be the last chapter. At least of this particular fic. I might do a sequel that picks up a few years after this one.)

Chapter 10—Resolution and Good-bye

"Pan, I'm so sorry," Bulma whispered and the newly full Sayian girl shook her head. She held Bulma at arm's length, her eyes soft as she allowed the Super Sayian rage to flow out of her mind. It was painful to see Bulma so devastated, but she was relieved to see that no one was killing Trunks, she hated him but she wanted him to suffer with it. With all of her heart, Pan wanted Trunks to suffer with it, she wanted him to know her pain, and one day, she hoped he would come to her with a genuine apology.

"You don't need to apologize to me Bulma. Neither of us are to blame, and Vegeta helped me see that. Trunks is the one that made the decision, and he has to live with it. Not you," Pan whispered, her heart feeling safer as Vegeta's mind twined with hers once again. She knew that he would always protect her, and it made it a little easier to look at Trunks, to think about him.

"I have to tell the security. Make sure he doesn't do anything…" Bulma said softly and Pan nodded, watching Bulla escort her mother inside, both of them silent. She felt terrible for breaking their family like that, but Vegeta wasn't going to let her dwell on it, reminding her that it was Trunks they had to blame. They were left with Gohan, Goten and Goku. Things had been going so well until Trunks spoke and Pan put on a smile, hoping to at least say good-bye to her family without incident.

"Dad? You okay?" Pan asked as Goku and Goten finally released Gohan's arms. The half-Sayian sagged and moved forward, he caught Vegeta's eyes for a moment before pulling his daughter into his arms. Pan relaxed against her father's chest and sighed, she didn't want him to suffer with the thoughts.

"Pan, I know you have more pride than almost anyone. But I would have been there for you," Gohan whispered in her ear.

"I know Dad. I know. But I made my choice and I like this outcome better. I've got to go now. Lots of training to be a Super Sayian 4," she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. He simply nodded and watched her go, Vegeta's arms around her waist.

(A/N: By the way. Thank you Bluebanany, my most faithful reviewer.)


End file.
